Zenith Planets and Locations
The Belt * Atmosphere: Airless * Temperature: Frozen * Biosphere: Biosphere Remnants * Population: Millions of inhabitants * Tech Level: Level 4 * Tags: Trade hub, pretech cultists, major space yard * Government: Representative Democracy A belt of large asteroids formed from the destruction of an ancient alien civilizations home world. Being fairly centralized it has taken on the roll of being the largest trading hub in the galaxy. It also houses the largest space yard in the galaxy, as most ships are built in space. Having discovered the remnants of an ancient alien culture many pretech fanatics have moved to the belt in order to study their ways. Having no atmosphere, everything has to be self contained inside the asteroids, all supplies are shipped in on a weekly basis including air and water. The 86 * Population: 10 - 20 thousand * Tech Level: Level 5 * Tags: Forbidden Tech, Minimal Contact, Body Modification * Government: Ungoverned A large collective of ships fastened together at the edge of civilized space. Formed around 80 years ago during the economic space boom, using retired bulk freighters and cruisers welded together to form a small city. Known for it's lack of government, many scientists and engineers come here to work on projects banned by their respective governments. The majority of the population however is made up of hackers and convicts. Backwood * Atmosphere: Breathable mix * Temperature: Warm * Biosphere: Engineered * Population: millions of inhabitants * Tech Level: Level 2 * Tags: Farm lands, Heavy industry * Government: Corporate Oligarchy Backwood was the first planet to be terraformed solely for the purpose of creating farm lands. It has the most advanced terraformers to date and are used to control and maintain the ideal conditions for growth. The planet was purchased by multiple corporations and is run like a pretech world with archaic rules and rumors of slave labour. Visits to the planet are not common as their is no other major industry on the planet. Crux * Atmosphere: Breathable mix * Temperature: Temperate * Biosphere: Hybrid biosphere * Population: billions of inhabitants * Tech Level: Level 4 * Tags: Gold rush, Colonized population, restrictive laws * Government: Police State Crux was terraformed by many of the wealthy actors and studios back in the planet economic boom. It was privately terraformed to be a weather controlled version of earth. The intent was to make a planet into the perfect studio, unfortunately the only real people who live there are actors, movie enthuseasts, and studio workers. The world feels like one large movie, with cliches such as bank robbers, corruption, and outlandish hoaxes and hijinxs. The world is made up of themed communites, you will have blocks that look from the 1940's or sectors that look to be from the future, or small towns to look like a western. However uncoordinated this planet may seem, it is run with an iron fist. They have many police and fbi agents, do to their love of cop procedurals. It also has the most satelites orbiting a planet since they broadcast most of the content filmed on the planet. Luxer * Atmosphere: breathable mix * Temperature: Warm * Biosphere: Hybrid biosphere * Population: over 100 thousand * Tech Level: 4 * Tags: Luxury planet, Extra Security, Expensive * Government: None Terraformed by the rich, it was designed to replicate the Hawaiian Islands. Since no government is instated, all of rich peoples private property are protected by home security, whether it be a state of the art turret defense, or a group of thugs that patrol the perimeter. Thiefs often refer to this planet as the crown jewel, since many of the rich store their valuables here. The population is approximately 5% wealthy with 95% percent made up of people employed by the 5%. Solid Core * Atmosphere: Thin atmosphere, breathable with mask. * Temperature: Cold * Biosphere: Microbial Life * Population: Under 20 thousand * Tech Level: Level 3 * Tags: Heavy industry, bubble cities, radioactive world * Goverment: Privately owned A mining world, provides the galaxy one of it's main sources of fuel. All of the mining is done by robots, the only population are engineers who treat the fuel, and men to repair and maintain the robots. Unfortunately the bubble around their base of operations is not perfect and radiation and unhealthy air do make it through. Many of the workers suffer from various diseases brought on by the radiation, and most workers only last on average 3 years before they are forced to leave due to illness. Astray * Atmosphere: Thick atmosphere, breathable with mask * Temperature: Warm * Biosphere: Human-miscible * Population: Unknown * Tech Level: Level 1 * Tags: Alien ruins, primitive aliens, Hostile biosphere * Government: non-existent Astray has been known about since humans first began colonizing other worlds, scientists declared it safe for human life after testing the plant life and one of the first colonization transports set up on Astray. Little is known what happened to them, but all contact was lost from them within the first month. When an investigation crew was sent down to investigate no remnants of any human life could be found, the only thing they came across was the ruins of an alien civilization but as far as they could tell had died off thousands of years before. Since then Astray has been deemed uninhabitable despite it's ideal ecosystem. The Republic of Sans * Atmosphere: Breathable mix * Temperature: Temperate * Biosphere: Hybrid * Population: Billions of inhabitants * Tech Level: Level 4 * Tags: Altered humanity, hatred, Minimal contact * Government: Police state The republic of Sans was colonized by a single race of people purchased by their countries government. Similar to North Korea from earth, they have since banned any of their inhabitants from leaving. Some say that the government has altered their food sources in order to make them more complacent but little is known how the world functions on the surface. Tensions have been high since other planets have begun to notice an increase in it's military production with warships being built at an astounding rate. A small moon orbiting the planet has recently been converted into a military base. Despite it's isolation from the rest of the galaxy it does however provide trading goods but deals are only conducted on one of it's smaller satelite moons. 'Rise' * Atmosphere: Breathable mix * Temperature: Temperate - Warm * Biosphere: Human-miscible * Population: Billions of inhabitants - Alien Civilization * Tech Level: Level 3 * Tags: Freak geology, Minimal contact, Hive mind * Government: Hive mind Rise is the home world of the Burgeon. The entire surface of the planet is covered in plant life and trees as well as the three satellite moons surrounding it. The roots of the mother tree can be seen stretching across the entire surface of the planet. Rise only has one space port on the surface near the south pole farthest away from the mother tree, while visiting is aloud it is much more common to port on one of Rises moons as they are the trading hubs for the planet. Category:Zenith Category:Location Category:Lore